Disembodied Sword
by OMNISENSE95
Summary: After a fierce run in with Eggman Nega, Blaze and Silver are catapulted into a land composed of two worlds, seperated by a barrier of clouds. What dark forces are at work in this place? And how will the duo get home? Prequel to "Wind of Time".
1. A Land above the Clouds

**I promised, and now I deliver. Welcome to the prequel to the epic Wind of Time! Starring the heroes of alternate worlds, Blaze the Cat and Silver the Hedgehog! Like Wind of Time, this story will be told entirely from a first person POV, however this time around, it will alternate between Blaze's POV and Silver's POV. We'll start with Blaze's POV. Well, let us begin.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1<span>_

_A Land above the Clouds_

I awoke to the reprising sound of a harp ringing through the air. My body ached in several places, and my head was screaming in pain. Sitting up on the stone walkway I had found myself on, I noticed that I didn't recognize anything nearby, especially this huge statue of what looked like a woman with these angel wings on her back. I could hear the harp from the opposite side of the statue, but being a cat, I decided that it would be a bad idea to risk exposing myself to any natives that might be nearby. I turned to look behind myself, and took note of an edge to the rock platform, but it looked as if the place was just an island floating hundreds of miles above the ground, like Angel Island in Sonic's dimension.

I would have looked over the edge to check exactly how high this chunk of rock is, but my acrophobia prevented that from happening. How exactly did I end up here?

I remember Eggman Nega rushing into the secret garden to try and steal the Sol Emeralds… the robot he came with was possibly one of his strongest yet, and I had to use the Emeralds to become Burning Blaze… and then this weird song started playing… followed by this flash of light, and…

Wait… SILVER! Wasn't he around when the flash came? I looked around frantically for any sign of him, but all I could find was this unusual long-sword, in this scabbard decorated with cyan lines that seemed to be luminescent. Almost hesitantly, I picked the thing up, and gently removed the sword from its scabbard.

I could not believe what I was looking at. The handle had looked like it was in perfect condition, but the blade was caked with layers of rust and grime. It might break the minute it hit something. I would have just left it there, but something seemed to be calling me from within the blade. With that in mind, I decided to hold on to it. It might come in handy later.

As I began to wonder where Silver and possibly the Sol Emeralds, were, I suddenly heard a masculine voice call to someone in front of the statue. The music stopped playing, and with peaking curiosity, I peeked around the edge of the statue to see two blonde haired humans, one male the other female, facing each other in front of the statue. What was unusual was that they both had pointed ears, like elves.

I didn't catch a lot of their conversation, mostly because I didn't want to completely eavesdrop on these people, but I did catch some key bits about the current location, and them. The boy's name was "Link", the girl was named "Zelda", and the two of them had apparently known each other since they were little. Zelda's father was the headmaster of the boarding school the two of them attend, which is the reason that Link had nicknamed her "Princess". Just by looking at them, I could easily detect that little… spark.

Deciding that I had learned enough, I started looking for a way to leave this area without either of those two seeing me.

Thankfully, I soon discovered an old trail along the side of the island, and after making sure the two lovebirds were still distracted with their conversation, I ran over to the ramp fast enough to not be seen by the unaided eye. The path was a wooden walkway from there, so I just walked the rest of the way to avoid falling to my death. Eventually, I made it to the central town of this island in the sky. I think that Zelda girl said it was called "Skyloft". The name certainly fits. No one seemed to notice me, so I made my way over to a lighthouse I could see in the distance. I could catch small instances of conversation between the locals, but the language they used seemed unusual, but I could understand what they were saying.

See, as an actual princess, I have fluent knowledge of over 10,000 different languages, and apparently this local language was on that list. Silver can fluently read, write, and speak any language in existence, as part of his Psionic powers. Silver… where are you?

I was jerked out of my thoughts by a deep voice coming from nearby. I could see that I had finally reached that lighthouse, and there in the cargo port, were three boys that had "troublemaker" written all over their posture, language, and dress. The leader of this trio was this muscular guy with sleek red hair, and rugged face, and ridiculously pronounced lips.

"… really hurt. Groose, that bird did a severe number on us." One of the lackeys said to his leader.

"What did you expect? No Loftwing would let themselves be cut off from their riders without a fight." Their leader, Groose, commented. I quickly found a place to hide, so I could safely listen in on their conversation.

"But no matter. He's not getting out of that pen anytime soon." He seemed to hear something behind him, and I could see him turn to face the approacher. I followed his line of sight to see the boy I saw back at the statue. Link, was it? He was clearly angry with the jerkball. I think he heard what he had just said.

"Ah, Link, what a pleasant surprise," Groose said in this sickeningly false sweet tone. "You must be highly prepared for the Wing Ceremony today. After all, your loftwing is a rarity here." Link gave Groose this look that clearly said "What does that have to do with anything?" "Say, where is your loftwing, anyway?"

"You should know the answer to that, Groose," Link growled at the pompous cheater. He definitely heard him.

"Me? I have no clue what you're talking about," Groose responded. I could see that playing dumb would not get him out of this facedown.

"Look, bucko, I am sick and tired of you rubbing your childhood friendship with Zelda in everyone's faces!"

"I never rub it everyone's faces. I haven't even mentioned it once since I joined the academy."

"Yeah, right. Look, there is no way you will win the race that forms the Wing Ceremony. I am the best flyer here. I will be the one who will be getting some alone time with Zelda after-"

"You'll be getting some **WHAT **with me?" Here, Zelda intervened, and I could see that Groose was getting a little nervous in her presence. I guess that's what happens when your father is the headmaster of the school you go to.

"Look, Groose, I am sick and tired of you always picking on Link! What has he ever done to you, huh?" She asked him in this overly stern tone.

"I suppose… I suppose… I…. Ohhhhhhhhhhh…." I could see that Groose was not listening to a word she said. He was too busing staring at her, his eyes glazed over with extreme lust. Incredible. I haven't properly met this guy, and I already despise him.

"I suppose nothing! I will win the Wing Ceremony!" With that, Groose charged towards the end of the pier, and jumped over the edge. I heard the cheater give this loud whistle, and then saw him fly off on this colossal bird.

Obviously, he is someone I would not get along with very well. I wanted to help Link find this Loftwing of his, but my immediate concern was the albino hedgehog.

Almost in curiosity, I removed the sword I found earlier, and vividly examined the rusted blade. That strange force that enticed me to keep this thing… what was it? And all this rust and dirt… this thing has probably seen better days. Well, since I have it, I might as well use it. I saw a wet rag nearby, and started trying to rub off all this grime that had built up on it. The stuff was rock solid, and no matter how hard I scrubbed, it wouldn't come off.

Hmm… Maybe if I added a little heat…

Holding the weapon in my right hand, I created a small flame in my left, and slowly lowered the blade into the fire. However, to my surprise, the minute the heat of my flame made contact with the sword, the entire flame leapt from my hand and onto the rusty blade, bathy the entire thing in a burning scabbard. Soon, the fire was eating away at the layer of rust, and the exposed parts of the blade glowed in this bluish green light. Finally, the entire layer of grime exploded from the weapon, exposing the glittering blade in all its glory. What was unnerving about this was that it was giving off a greenish cyan light, with energy branching off near the tip to give the weapon five pointed tips.

This small light formed at the crossgaurd, and then broke away from the sword. This light hovered in front of me for several seconds, before it suddenly took on a shape I could never fail to recognize.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Now, submit reviews, please.<strong>


	2. Silver Spirit

**Here we are again at Disembodied Sword! Here, we will view things from Silver's POV. Just a warning, there may be a little spoilers to "Skyward Sword" in this story. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter. I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or the Legend of Zelda. If I did, then this would not be a fanfiction, now would it? –Rhetorical Question- Now let us begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Silver Spirit**

I could feel nothing. I saw nothing. I heard nothing. I was nowhere, drifting through a dark void, with memories of Nega's attack on the Garden of the Sun continually replaying in my head. The Sol Emeralds… Blaze… where are you? For that matter, where am I? I could not make out anything around me for unimaginable distances. Only darkness met my gaze.

Am I… dead? Is this purgatory?

If this is the afterlife… how did I die?

"You are not dead, white one,"

I was caught off guard by the feminine, somewhat robotic voice that rang out through the dark void. I looked up at this bright light that seemed to have appeared while I was in a pit of despair. In the center of the light, I could just make out the image of a girl, but she looked metallic, and somehow… sword-like.

"It is time you awakened, and began the roles you and your special one have been assigned in this."

"What… what do you…?"

"We will meet again, in the near future, disembodied one."

Before I could question this woman further, I suddenly felt heat surge throughout my body. It wasn't unbearable, just warm… and soothing. I could feel energy return to me, and I closed my eyes as I felt myself get forced out of this empty wasteland. I heard someone gasp in surprise as I was completely out of that void.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes to view a boundless sky decorated with clouds, and in closer range, a cobblestone pier with this huge lighthouse nearby. Standing directly in front of me was…<p>

"Blaze… what's the matter?" I asked the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

She just continued to stare at me with a mixture of fear, relief, confusion, denial, joy, and disbelief, adding to my own confusion. I also noticed that while I could hear the wind blowing across this place, I didn't feel it rushing through my quills and fur, as the laws of physics would decree is supposed to be happening.

"Silver… what happened to you?" She finally got out. All the remark did was further my confusion.

"What are you talking about, Blaze?" I asked her as I slowly floated over to her so…

Wait a minute… I'm not using my PSI. How can I be floating?

I looked down at myself, and immediately noticed two things; One, my fur looked more metallic, and Two, it was transparent!

My entire body was transparent! I immediately began freaking out.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"I don't know… Why were you in that sword?"

"THIS CAN'T BE… What sword?"

Blaze held up this steel long-sword that was coated with a greenish light that jetted out near the tip so that the weapon had five sharp points. The light strongly reminded me of my own powers.

"No clue… Blaze… where the heck are we?"

"The town is called "Skyloft", and something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore."

Skyloft, huh? A land floating above the clouds… much like Angel Island in Sonic's world… What is this place? And why was my spirit resting in that blade?

On a side note… who was that blade-like girl I saw in that void?

What did she mean "The roles you have been assigned"?

I took another glance at the sword that my spirit now inhabited. The cross guard of the blade was well polished, with these gems that resembled the markings on my gloves at the end of the guards and handle. It strongly reminded one of… me. I wonder if…

"Say, Blaze, maybe we should speak with the locals. It might be helpful to our…"

I did not finish that sentence, as Blaze and I both heard this strong gust of wind pick up in the distance. Turning in that direction, we both saw this black twister several miles away from this place, but the thing was still an intimidating sight. I could make out this huge red bird flying away from the storm, carrying this blond boy with elfin ears.

Blaze seemed to recognize the teen, judging from the startled look on her face at the time. I heard footsteps approaching, and I turned my head to see this middle aged man in majestic robes running towards the pier as if in panic. The red bird dropped the boy off at the stone pier, leaving the old man in greater worry. Soon, these two other people came over with a stretcher, lifted the boy onto it, and rushed off, assumingly to the nearest infirmary. The middle aged guy was about to leave as well, when stopped, and shot a glance over his shoulder.

"Ms. Cat… I need you to come with me."

I could see Blaze was a little unnerved by being singled out like this, but went with the guy nonetheless. I returned to the sword, but surprisingly, I was seeing everything that was going on, as if I was standing in Blaze's heels.

She followed the guy to this large building that struck me as being something like a school. I could sense that Blaze was not at all at home with this. I was nervous as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Can't think of anything else. Well, writer's block is such a stupid nagging problem. Please review, and no complaints about rendering Silver a spirit in a sword, PLEASE! You Should have expected it from the title of this thing.<strong>


	3. The One called Fi

**And here is chapter 3 to Disembodied Sword. To The Espada Sisters regarding their Review to the previous chapter, that "one guy" was Headmaster Gaepora, Zelda's father in Skyward Sword. He just somehow knew Blaze was there. Speaking of Blaze, we'll be switching back to her POV for this chapter. This is the pattern it will go in for the entire fic. It'll go Blaze, then Silver, then Blaze again, back to Silver, and so on and so forth. Now, let us begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The One Called Fi**

How did he know I was there? Had the bright lights emitted from the sword revealed my position? I guess it really isn't important at the given time. I followed him to what I could only assume was the Knight Academy Link attends. This man must be the headmaster, Zelda's father. I felt Silver's unease from the sword, further unnerving me. In due time, all of us entered this room on the second floor of the academy that I could easily tell was this man's office.

"Well, Ms. Cat, I suppose you're wondering how I knew you were hiding there."

"Honestly, yes. And my name's Blaze."

"I had a feeling that you were there. The loud conversation between you and your boyfriend helped too."

"Wait… BOYFRIEND! Nononononononononono, w-we're just… f-friends," Despite my attempts to deny it, he obviously wasn't buying it, since I was clearly doing a remarkably poor job at hiding my blushing cheeks. Were my feelings for Silver really that obvious?

"Really, I only needed to listen to small bits to detect that little… spark." Almost exactly what I had noted about Link and Zelda. My cheeks became an even brighter shade of red.

"L-look, I know you didn't call me out to discuss my love life." I finally forced out in an attempt to regain my composure.

"Right. Sorry about that." he finally let out. "There is a prophecy that has been passed down through the ages, that tells of a hero chosen by the goddess Hylia, aided by two beings from an alternate world."

I remained silent for a few seconds before finally responding. "You think Silver and I are the ones spoken of in this prophecy?"

He nodded his head in an answer "yes".

"It'll be dark out soon. I think you should stay here for the night."

"I thank you for your hospitality, sir."

* * *

><p>As Headmaster Gaepora had said, night had fallen a few minutes later. I was simply standing around in the Knight Academy's lobby, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Is it possible that the Sol Emeralds came here as well? I didn't sense their power anywhere in Skyloft, so if they did come here, they must be below the cloud barrier. And Silver… I felt that it was somehow my fault he's just a spirit in a sword now. Could I have prevented this from happening to him by pulling an Hour of Noon instead of trying to fight Eggman Nega alone? (AN: Hour of Noon: Fan term; refers to the process of bringing about multiple super transformations at one time. Blaze is wondering if Silver could have retained his body if she had used the power of the Sol Emeralds to create "spatial echoes" of the Chaos Emeralds that would have allowed the hedgehog to become Super Silver.)

Silver and I exchanged our stories while we were just standing around. There really wasn't much too either story before we met each other again, especially in Silver's side, although the sword-like girl had spiked my interest. Who was she? How did she know about Silver's condition?

I watched Headmaster Gaepora walk out of Link's dorm, and return to his office. Well, at least the boy had come to.

"Silver… are you listening to me?"

In response to my question, I watched Silver's spirit leave the sword to appear before me.

"Yeah. Is something wrong, Blaze?"

"Silver… what is to become of us? I think the Sol Emeralds may have been brought here with us… and… your body…" I couldn't finish that last part. It was too painful.

"Blaze… I know we'll find it at some point. My body and the Sol Emeralds have to be somewhere below that cloud barrier you saw. I get the feeling… everything that will determine the fate of this world… is linked to whatever is below those clouds."

"But… Gaepora said that no one knows exactly what is down there. Some believe that there is another world, others think that there's nothing down there. No one has ever been down there. Is there really any hope for you?"

Silver rolled his eyes at my pitying monologue. "You're such a pessimist." (A/N: Those of you who have played Sonic 06 should detect a record breaking amount of foreshadowing in that one line. FREE SPOILER: Virxels will say something similar to Blaze at some point during Keystone Chronicles.)

I was about to comment when I suddenly heard something unusual ring through the night air. This soft melody played on what sounded like a flute quietly drifted along the night air. It served to… ease my concerns about the future. However, I could not help but wonder… where was this song coming from?

I heard a door open nearby, and turned my head to see Link come out of his dorm, and suddenly looked towards the academy's stairway, where all three of us saw this girl floating there. I noted that she looked… a little like a… sword?

"That's the girl I saw in that void." Silver whispered to me. That's her!

I watched Link slowly approach the spirit, but she floated away from him, almost like she wanted him to follow her. Seeing this, the human boy complied, and took off after her. Wanting answers, and followed him, Silver returning to the blade as soon as I took off.

The mysterious spirit led me and Link out a door on the second floor of the school, and continued to lead Link into this off road area. I, on the other hand, stopped there, recognizing the area as the end of that wooden track I took to get around Link and Zelda when I first woke up. With this mind, I deduced where this girl was leading us; the statue.

Using my natural acrobatic abilities, I leaped over a gate that had blocked Link from the statue, and waited in front of the statue for the two of them to arrive. To my luck, I didn't need to wait for very long, as the elf-eared boy and the sword maiden arrived at the area about fifty seconds later. The strange girl levitated to the front of the statue, and to my surprise, revealed this secret corridor that lead to a chamber inside the statue. Still knowing that this girl wanted him to follow her, Link gave a sideways glance at me before heading inside the chamber, with me following behind him.

The hidden chamber was a sight to behold. In the middle of the room was this elegant looking sword embedded in this stone slab. At the far end of the room was a strange mark hovering a few inches above the ground.

Link could only stare at the room in amazement. At that moment, a bright light shone directly above the blade, and the three of us (Silver had emerged from my blade by now) looked up to see the girl we have been following in the center of it, surprising visible within the light.

"I have been waiting for you, chosen hero of the Goddess." The girl addressed Link. "Same to you, beings from another world." Here, she was obviously addressing me and Silver.

"I understand that it is a part of both your customs to introduce yourself to others. Fi is the name I was given."

"My name is… Link," the chosen hero introduced himself to Fi, following her example.

"I am Blaze… and my friend here is named Silver."

"Link… Blaze… Silver… the heroes spoken of in ancient texts. The time has come for the three of you to claim the roles the Goddess has assigned to you."

Link seemed a little confused by Fi's instructions, but didn't say anything.

"I was created by the Goddess to aid her chosen hero on his quest to cleanse the land below of evil." So there is something down there.

"Link… remove the sword before you from its pedestal, and point it towards the sky to claim your place in the legend laid out before us."

I wondered where Fi was going with this. Link obviously wasn't thinking about it much. I watched him briskly walk up to the pedestal, and follow the spirit's directions. As he held the blade to the sky, it was suddenly endowed with this heavenly energy, and then glowed with this beautiful light, illuminating the entire room.

"Master Registration: Complete. I shall aid in any way I can, Master Link."

I suddenly heard footsteps from behind, and I turned to see Gaepora slowly heading down the stairway to the room we were in. Link heard him as well, and turned around to make eye contact with his headmaster. He confessed that he had known about the room the entire time, and after outlining a legend he had read (accompanied with some corrections from Fi), Link was given a part of a stone tablet with an emerald piece embedded in a spot on it. Continuing to follow the spiritual AI's instructions, Link attacked the crest at the back of the room with this "Skyward Strike", and energized it, revealing an indenture where the hero inserted the stone tablet. The statue suddenly shook, and I felt a strange energy leap from the statue's hands into a spot on the cloud barrier that paralleled the position of the emerald on the tablet.

"An opening has appeared in the cloud barrier. Access to the Surface is now possible."

"Which means I can begin my search for Zelda." Link observed. "And Blaze… I think… you will be able to find something I know you will be searching for." I turned my head away from him to try and hide my face.

"However… it is still night time." Gaepora stated. "It is too dangerous for either of you to go out and begin your journey just yet. Besides, Link, you aren't properly clothed for such a long journey."

I had to agree with him. Those shabby academy clothes aren't exactly hero-material. Although, it's not like I'm one to talk, considering most males in my world can get by wearing nothing but shoes and gloves.

"Your knight outfit should be ready by now. We should all go back to the academy and prepare for the adventure. I hope you three like the color I chose for this year."

* * *

><p><strong>So… what do you think? This felt like a good time to end the chapter, so I did. Oh, and the term "Hour of Noon" is open to be used by anyone, so long as you remember what I said it refers to. Now, review or I'll delete this. I AM NOT BLUFFING! Okay, yes I am, but just review, please.<strong>


	4. The Sealed Grounds

**Here it is! The fourth chapter of Disembodied Sword! In case your new, let me inform you of the pattern; every odd numbered chapter will be narrated by Blaze, and every even numbered chapter will have Silver as the narrator. So… let's get things started, shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**The Sealed Grounds**

It was the morning after the night Blaze, Link and I followed Fi to that secret chamber, and we started this epic adventure. All of us were currently in Link's dorm, as he finished donning the outfit he earned for winning the Wing Ceremony. It was basically this tunic with a chain mail underside, tights, brown, leather boots, and this long, pointed hat. I had to admit, green suited him perfectly.

To be honest, I could somehow picture several heroes of this world wearing a variant of that outfit for generations to come.

"Green was a bit of a last minute decision on my part," Gaepora admitted. "But I like how it turned out."

Link obviously agreed with that statement. With that, I returned to the Psycho Sword (A/N: That's what I'll call Blaze's sword during the story, okay?) and watched Blaze and Link leave the room. Outside, one of Link's fellow students gave him a pouch he could use to carry items in. Both he and Blaze recognized that they would need a few things before they departed, and we all made a quick trip to the Skyloft Bazaar to purchase a few items. While Link was acquiring some health potions for the trip, something in the item store caught Blaze's attention. It was this iron shield that depicted a roaring flame and a torrent of what would match my own powers circling each other in this yin-yang pattern not unlike Aaron's eye colors do whenever he's ticked off. Circling the edge of the design were the seven Sol Emeralds.

"Like it, miss?" The shopkeeper asked her. "This is the Otherworld Shield, a sacred treasure of the Goddess. It is said that the Goddess crafted it for a Hero from another realm. It is made from the hardest metal, and will not break no matter how much damage it receives. Its sister shield, the Hylian Shield, is guarded by this thunder dragon that is rumored to live in a desert somewhere below the clouds."

I could sense Blaze's mind working at this. These peoples' Goddess clearly crafted the shield for _her._

"How much do you want for it?" she finally asked the shopkeeper.

"For a fine kitty such as you, it's free."

"Thank you for your generosity." With that, Blaze accepted the shield from the guy, and left the bazaar with Link, his own wooden shield looking like a joke next to the divine Otherworld Shield.

As we all approached the wooden board walk over the edge of Skyloft, I felt Blaze become a little nervous about the next action. I understood why. But Link didn't.

"Uh, Blaze? Is something wrong?"

"N-no… you see… I don't handle heights very well."

"You're afraid of heights?" I could easily hear the disbelief in his voice. "Relax; I won't let anything happen, okay?"

Blaze was still hesitant, but Link just grabbed her hand, and dived off the boardwalk, dragging the royal cat behind him. As they were falling, Link gave this audible whistle, and the huge bird that I saw getting him away from that black storm flew underneath him, and caught him and Blaze on its back.

I watched Fi emerge from the Goddess Sword Link now wields, and was floating backwards while keeping up with the crimson Loftwing.

"Master, the opening you created in the cloud barrier last night is marked by the green pillar of light you see before us. I calculate an 89% chance that you will find Zelda somewhere down there."

As the spirit AI returned to her confines, Link guided the Loftwing to the pillar, and as soon as it was directly over the opening, boldly jumped off the bird and dived into the opening in the cloud barrier, Blaze hesitantly following him.

* * *

><p>As everyone passed through the hole, I was able to make out a forested area under us. I could only assume this would be where we could begin our search. Blaze landed easily on her feet (she IS a cat, after all), and Link used a Sailcloth he had received from Zelda (Gaepora told us) to slow his decent.<p>

After the landing, Link looked around the area in awe. As Blaze Examined the place, I was able to see some of the features of the immediate area. There were stone pillars, crumbled with time, littered around, with this small temple close by. The clearest part of the place was this incredibly deep pit with a spiral, natural walkway leading down it. Even from here, I could feel this evil presence drifting up from the bottom of the pit. Fi made her appearance shortly after this.

"Blaze, Master Link, we have successful passed the cloud barrier. The area we are immediately in is known as the Sealed Grounds."

"Um… why do they call it that?" I asked her, emerging from Blaze's sword to do so.

"Eons ago, the Goddess Hylia defeated a horrible demon king, and sealed his essence here. Unfortunately, the demon's evil power appears to be sensible from the current location. I calculate a 90% chance that Blaze and Silver's arrival in this dimension may have disrupted the energy levels here, creating a pinhole leak in the seal."

Great, now I feel guilty.

"If my estimates are correct, a Skyward Strike should repair the leak. I recommend repairing the seal before doing anything else."

Feeling another wave of that demon's evil spirit, I had to agree with Fi's suggestion. If that thing manages to squeeze through that leak… it can't be pretty. Link and Blaze wasted no time in making their way over to the pit. As they were passing the temple we saw earlier, I noticed that the entrance was magically sealed. It must have automatically locked when that pinhole leak formed.

As Blaze turned her attention back to the bottom of the pit, I could see this huge stone needle with this sinister aura billowing around its base. A wave of the dark energy washed over the duo, and I felt my own spirit be forced into the same dark place Link and Blaze were dragged to. I looked around to see this vast, dark place, and directly where that pike was, I could see this horrifying creature, covered in large black scales, with no facial features except for this enormous mouth filled with sharp fangs. I looked down at it in horror, and panicked a little as it started flying up to me. But as it got closer, I saw something riding the monster.

Closer and closer the beast and rider came, but I seemed to be frozen in fear. I could do nothing to evade the terrifying demon. Finally, the beast was close enough that if I were to reach out, my hand would brush the scales. I could finally make out the rider, and was surprised to see… me?

Well, sort of. The shape of his body was the same, and he had on the same boots and gloves, but it was like looking at a photo negative. Black where it should be white, a sinister purple where it should be sunlight gold, green where it should be red, white where it should be black, and a dark orange where it should be teal.

Could it be that…?

This negative me grinned evilly at me, then it and the Imprisoned flew off into the distance.

"Silver?" I heard Blaze's concerned voice break through my empty dimension, and I found myself back at the Sealed Grounds.

"I-I'm okay." I hastily muttered. I couldn't tell them about what I saw. Not yet.

Link made his way down to the bottom of the pit, Blaze following behind him cautiously. I returned to Blaze's weapon to rest and calm my nerves.

Following Fi's advice, Link charged a Skyward Strike, and launched it at the sealing spike. At once, the evil aura dispersed, and air geysers around the pit suddenly went active. Fi emerged from Link's weapon soon after.

"Master, I detect a substantial change in the immediate area. I am also detecting an aura akin to your sailcloth. I calculate a 99.9999999999999999999999999% chance of this being Zelda's aura. I can now dowse for Zelda's aura."

"Dowse?"

(A/N: I think I'll skip over Fi's explanation of dowsing. Wastes too much time in an action story.)

After Fi instructed Link on how to dowse for various things, Link followed her instructions, and discovered that Zelda might be in the temple back at the top of the pit. As we arrived at the temple, I could see that the magic seal was gone. I think I was right; the seal was there to ward off the demon's aura. With nowhere else to go, Blaze and Link followed the trail of Zelda's aura, and entered the temple.

The interior of the temple was a little worn with time, and it was incredible how it was still standing. At the back of the temple was this old woman with this long hat that hid her eyes from view.

"You have arrived, chosen hero of the Goddess," She addressed Link. He bowed to her in a clear display of respect.

"I can sense you are searching for someone close to you. Coincidentally, she was here not long ago. But the manner in which she arrived was not the prophesied way. I think that someone of evil intent is attempting to throttle fate, and forward his own dark goals."

This made me worry. Who could be tampering with destiny? And his goals… could it involve the demon that's sealed here?

"There is more troubling news," the sage stated suddenly. "It concerns both of you, beings from another realm." Blaze instantly straightened at this.

"What problems have developed great sage?" Blaze asked her.

"As I am sure you may have noticed, there was a small leak in the demon's seal before it was mended by sacred power."

"Yes. Fi believes it may have been a result of Silver and I arriving in this realm."

"This is half correct. It was not you directly that upset the balance of power here, but the crystallized power of the sun that was brought here with you."

"Crystalized power of the…" Blaze stopped suddenly as she realized what the old woman was talking about; the Sol Emeralds.

"Unfortunately, when the pinhole leak formed, an empty shell had fallen from the realm you dwell in, and a small piece of the demon's essence was able to take control of the shell. Now, I believe it may be aiding the dark one who tried to kidnap the spirit maiden."

Blaze looked away sadly at the sage's words. She and I, Link, the sage, even Fi knew what that empty vessel was;

My body.

"Is there any way… that I can… expunge the evil presence from Silver's body?" Blaze asked in a hopeful manner.

"Not with your current power, there isn't. However, if you collect the seven Sol Emeralds that have come here with you, you can use their positive energies to cleanse your loved one's shell of the Imprisoned's essence."

Both Blaze and I blushed at the woman's last words. Is it really that obvious that we have… feelings for each other? I think I know how this will play out… but then the evil ones are trying to control the past.

"The doorway at the side of the room is open. I have also granted you the ability to place beacons at your desired destination. There is also a treasure at the left side of the room that I believe will aid you in your quest."

Blaze and Link thanked the old sage for her words of guidance, and after picking up the woman's gift, we all left the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… there it is. Now, submit your reviews, please.<strong>


	5. Into the Woods

**Now, we have the fifth chapter to Disembodied Sword! For those of you who have played Skyward Sword, I'm going to skip over the "surface-bird-statue" spiel and get right to Faron Woods. However, they still meet the Goron traveler, and he does give them his knowledge. I may also skip over the "Goddess Cube-Goddess Treasure Chest" thing, as it provides absolutely nothing to the main story. Well, Blaze, it's your turn again. Tell us what happened.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Into the Woods**

After an informative conversation with this rock creature that called itself a Goron, Link and I proceeded into this heavily wooded area. There were trees as far as the eye could see, and long stretches of grass underneath our feet. Fi identified the area as the Faron woods. Why the place has the identical prefix of "Faron", I have no idea.

Silver was resting within the Psycho Sword, probably thinking over the sage's words. His body… controlled by a piece of the Imprisoned… whatever the Imprisoned is, exactly… It's likely just a single step towards the restoration of the whole. The resurrection of the Imprisoned is supposed to bring about an apocalypse and only the four of us… Silver, Link, Zelda and I… had the power to prevent it.

Link was using the Goddess Sword's dowsing ability to search for Zelda, and it was leading us directly to a clearing not far from where we entered the forest. In the center of that clearing, I could make out a hoard of Bokoblins attempting to attack what looked like a tall patch of grass.

"Link, I'll handle this,"

With that, I elegantly leaped into the miniscule crowd, setting letting all of them burn in my flames as Link looked on in amazement and disbelief at my abilities.

"You have power over fire?" he asked incredulously.

I never got to respond, as I then noticed the grass heap actually move. Seconds later, this brown animal with this tan underbelly lifted its head, ruining the disguise the grass growing from its back provided.

"Huh? Why is it suddenly quiet?" it asked. Shortly after this, it took notice of me and Link, immediately becoming scared.

"KWooo-Don't hurt me!"

"Hey, take it easy… I don't want to hurt you."

"You… don't?"

I nodded at him in reassurance. After he calmed down, he explained that he had seen another creature like Link pass him earlier. It had to have been Zelda; that was why the Kikwi gave off a false positive when Link was dowsing for his friend. The Kikwi elder had also met with her, so Link and I headed that way to see if he knows anything.

After locating him and helping him locate his missing Kikwi, he gave Link this Slingshot he could use to lower vines he and I can climb. He also mentioned the Zelda had moved to the Deep Woods, in the direction of a structure he called Skyview Temple. To prepare for the trials ahead, Link made this quick trip back to Skyloft to purchase a bug net from Beedle's Air Shop; Deku Hornets can be fierce if you disturb their hives.

All this time, I had my mind on other things… Like Silver's body, under the command of a part of the Imprisoned. Exactly what IS the Imprisoned? That spiral pit the sealing spike was hidden in… something about this wasn't adding up.

I briefly put these thoughts aside when Link returned from his trip, and proceeded up the vine rope he created to proceed further. As I was about to follow him… I got this strange feeling as if we were being… watched. Yet when I turned to look at the viewing platform, no one was there, although I did see these diamond-shaped energy particles float upward for a brief moment before dissipating. I shrugged it off as anxiety and followed Link into the Deep Woods.

The Deep Woods were a lot more navigable than the Faron Woods were. I could see this grand structure that HAD to be Skyview temple in the distance. Link's dowsing confirmed this, so the two of us continued onward.

Link seemed a little anxious from what I saw. I know he has… feelings… for Zelda… the same way I…

Never mind.

After meeting that Goron researcher again, and learning about the Goddess Cubes, Link and I made it to the doorway of Skyview Temple.

"Well… this is it," I allowed myself to state.

"Not yet, Blaze," the Hylian remarked. "We still have to find a way to open this door."

I glanced up towards the ceiling of the shelter, and noticed this red crystal suspended in midair. Link noticed this thing as well, and after firing his slingshot at it, the door to the temple swung open. I cast the green-clad Hylian a nervous glance, but he plastered a determined look on his face, and descended into the temple. I followed him quickly, although I couldn't shake the feeling something bad would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you like this chapter! Next, Link, Blaze, and Silver solve the puzzles of Skyview Temple, and meet Ghirahim. Please review.<strong>


	6. Lord Ghirahim

**Chapter six of Disembodied Sword! Here, we finally meet Ghirahim. By the way, Demise will be mute while a piece of him uses a foreign body… wouldn't be fair if I had him say mean things to Blaze and Silver, only to have the past version of him not remember them in the final battle. Ghirahim will do the talking for both of them. Well, what do you say we get things started, Silver?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"**Lord" Ghirahim**

Skyview Temple had to be the oldest, dustiest, most run-down religious building I have EVER set foot… can't really say that right now, can I? Well, ever visited, let's use that, huh? Anyway, the interior of the temple was dark, dusty, and there were fungi growing all over the floor and walls. It was more run-down than one of Nega's old bases.

The puzzles Link and Blaze encountered within the temple were easy enough. The final door blocking the way to Zelda had to be opened with this Golden Carving Link found close by. The chamber beyond the doorway was huge and open, probably 35 meters in diameter across the floor. I left the Psycho Sword to get a decent idea of exactly how big it was, when almost immediately someone materialized in front of us.

I could tell he was male by his clothing, but his bodily stature seemed a little feminine to me. Had sleek, short hair that hid the left side of his face, but I could still see that his left ear was round while the right ear was pointed, like Link's. His skin was incredibly pale, with diamond patterns decorating his legs. He held this thin saber, but had his back to us… although, he soon noticed me, Link, and Blaze, and his blade vanished in a shower of diamond patterns.

"Well… this is a surprise…" Yup, definitely male. He turned around to face us, and I could see he had these pronounced lips, like Groose.

"I would have thought that tornado I conjured would have torn you to pieces… and you two… the Goddess certainly has a strange taste in heroes."

I could see Link tense up at the man's words… so he's the one who kidnapped Zelda…

"Who are you?" I finally asked him.

"Oh, where are my manners? I am the ruler of this land you see around you… this place you call 'The Surface'. I am Ghirahim. Though, I prefer to be called by my full title: LORD Ghirahim."

Like it matters.

"The spirit maiden would already be mine… if that Goddess-serving wench hadn't STOLEN HER AWAY!"

Through that outburst of anger, I could catch a glimpse of a murder-happy psycho under that calm, collected demeanor.

"So… I guess I'll take my frustration out on you. I promise, I won't kill any of you…" He vanished in a shower of diamonds after that.

"…just beat you to within an inch of your lives."

Link flinched, and rapidly turned to face the self-proclaimed Demon Lord. He sent his decorative cape away, ready for battle.

"Let's start with you, in the green tunic."

With that, he sent this wave of magic at me and Blaze, locking us out of the fight. Blaze and I could only watch anxiously as Ghirahim started to slowly advance on Link, with his right hand raised in front. Link sliced at the self-proclaimed Demon Lord, but Ghirahim caught the blade between his fingers. Link fought against the grip Ghirahim had on the blade, eventually prying it free and slashing at empty air as the "Demon Lord" gracefully leapt away. Blaze and I could only look on in annoyance.

I realized something right then; Ghirahim will only catch obvious attacks. If Link doesn't telegraph his slashes, he can land a hit. Link seemed to figure this out as well, and using this tactic, managed to harm the Demon Lord.

Link repeated this tactic a few more times, and Ghirahim seemed to have decided it was time to try a different strategy. After he licked his lips, he summoned this black sabre in his right hand, obviously readying to go sword-to-sword. As I expected, Link was the better swordsman, and was able to defeat Ghirahim easily after that point.

Ghirahim's sword vanished, and I could hear him panting softly.

"Don't think you have me bested," the Demon lord wheezed out. "It is only because of that sword that you are still alive. It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. The maiden's presence has all but faded from this place."

How can he know that?

"Mark my words, you three; the next time we meet, I won't be so generous."

With that, he vanished in another burst of diamonds. The force field keeping Blaze away from the arena faded, and she ran over to the exhausted hero.

"Link, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Blaze. Just a little winded."

I noticed that the door on the far side of the room was glowing, but laying on the floor in front of it was…

"Blaze, look over there!" Blaze looked in that direction, seeing the red Sol Emerald where I had noticed it. She ran over to the gem, and gently lifted it in front of her.

"Ghirahim must have dropped it while he and Link were dueling," she deduced. Link walked over to where the two of us were, but kept his focus on the door. He calmly walked towards it, an marched onward as it opened before him, Blaze running to keep up with him, as I returned to the Psycho Sword.

Past the door, Link and Blaze found themselves in this tranquil spring, with birds littered around the inland part, and a monument to the goddess Hylia in the center of the spring. Link slowly made his way towards the shrine, and, noticing a symbol like the one inside the statue of the Goddess, fired a Skyward Strike at it. Fi emerged from his blade shortly afterwards, apparently having something to report.

"Master, a message from the Goddess has awakened within my memory," she announced. "Here is the message;

_Hero from the skies above, travelers from a world parallel;_

_The place you stand in now is called Skyview Spring._

_To fulfill her role in the Goddess's plan, the spirit maiden must purify herself in the waters of two springs._

_Skyview Spring is one of them._

_Follow the spirit maiden to the lands of Eldin, to Earth Spring, the second spring must bathe in._

_Use this tablet to open the way forward."_

After Fi finished the message, the mouth on the statue opened, and deposited an old, weathered tablet that looked like it could fit together with the tablet from the Statue of the Goddess in Skyloft. This one, however, had a ruby embedded in it.

Link slowly turned back to me and Blaze, after he figured out what we had to do now.

"Okay, guys, the lands of Eldin are our next stop. But first, back to Skyloft."

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is. Sorry for the long wait, I just couldn't think of I decent way to describe the battle. I suck at battle scenes. Anyway, please review. And don't give any "The Cat Is Fluffy"* comments, okay.<strong>

***Noted line is copyright to A. Wiliamson.**


End file.
